Divergent High
by LunarCity Fanfics X3
Summary: It's just the plain boring Divergent Fanfic...OR IS IT? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Divergent High. Just the old boring Divergent…OR IS IT?

**The deal is, every 2 reviews, you get one chapter! :3**

Kissing. Tongues wrapping around each other, fighting for power. This is what my dream is about before I wake up.

Beep. Beep. Ding.

I groan and push myself up and off the bed with my arms. Stupid alarm clock. Oh wait. Actually, it isn't stupid. It's extra stupid, though I should probably thank it. I have a record of being late to school 4 times in a row, on all the first days. I don't need to be late on my first day of a new high school.

I dress into a black tank top and jeans and walk into the shower. It starts off as cold water but soon turns warm. After blowing my hair dry, I go to Caleb's room. "WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEAD," I yell through the peek in the door at his room.

Caleb drowsily comes out of his room in a few minutes, obviously annoyed that I woke him before his usual time. I'm a little surprised because usually, he's one of those early-birds. "What do you want, Beatrice?" He says. "For you to get your butt out of the bed and make me some muffins." I retort. Clearly annoyed but defeated (like always. I never lose.) he runs down the stairs to the kitchen, grabs some muffins and sets it on my plate.

Our parents are usually gone, because my mother has a huge late work office job which though she had told me a million times, I keep forgetting. I shove the muffins into my mouth quickly and Caleb gets some fish sticks out and puts them in the microwave. Strange. I've never heard of having fish sticks for breakfast. But Caleb is unpredictable so…yeah.

We finish eating and half running with muffin crumbs, we jump into the brand new SUV my mom bought me. This time, I drive it. I just turned 16 and we bought this new silver SUV a month or so ago.

Caleb gets in the passenger seat and begins to organize the files, that nerd he is. I press the pedal and zoom off, afraid of what is to come.

*Page break*

We arrive at the front desk and a old woman with glasses and tanned skin types on the computer, not even bothering to look at us. "Hey, umm, I'm...Beatrice...the new kid. And this is my dumb brother. Actually he isn't dumb but stil-" The woman interrupts me, "Yes, Beatrice Prior. Ehm, you're homeroom is 645 and you have locked 298. Now get to class." I run out of the office, quick to get out of the rude lady's presence. Damn. My first class is History. Totally my favorite. And totally NOT Caleb's favorite. Caleb's eyes are gleaming and he says, "I got locker 427. You?" I whisper, "298." I find my way and after a few minutes of running around confused, through the hallways, I find 298. A young girl, still a little older than me stands next to me.

She has golden blonde hair and brown eyes. I try to open my locker but apparently it's jammed. Frustrated, I jam my hand into the lock and a yell comes from the girl next to me. "Oww!" "Sorry, my locker was jammed. Really sorry," I say. She looks over and says, "It's okay. It didn't hurt too much anyway. My name's Christina. Who...are you? Let me guess, the new kid...Jamie Austen, or Beatrice Prior."

"Beatrice Prior."

"Oh, nice to meet you. Here, let me help that lock."

Christina spins the lock around for some time until finally and opens. I breathe, "Thanks. What's your first class?"

"History.""

"Me too!"

"Oh, see you there!"

She leaves and I am left to stuff my stuff in there.

I run after her and notice a group of drop-dead-gorgeous girls standing there, sneering at me. They all have smoothe wavy hair and are wearing fluffy skirts and with the most beautiful style ever. But apparently they don't seem to like me. "I don't think I'll really fit in here," I whisper to Christina. Christina laughs. "Oh course you don't fit in THERE. What do you expect?" My eyes go invert. "What?"

Christina snickers. "Those girls are the basically...how do I put it...'beauty _not _queens.' They flirt with every handsome guy who comes near and think they're better than everyone else. Of course you're not one of them."

"Oh," is all I can say.

We walk into History and the first object, person, thing, whatsoever I lay my eyes on is _him. _

Four.

He went to my old school before and I _hated _him. That was 2 years ago. He was the 'popular' kid or the 'cool' kid around everyone. He would basically get a new girlfriend every month and cheat on her, break her heart and run off. But since he was so hot, everyone still wanted him. Everyone except me. He used to ask me out to dates but I would always decline. Like who would date a cheater? He was handsome, I admit, but definitely not in my eyes. He was the main chick in the entire school and everyone would like, break their necks to date him, only to get heartbroken. Wow. His eyes widen as he looks at me. He obviously hates me, and probably wants me to go home crying, but no, no, I'm not falling for that.

The teacher introduces herself as Mrs. Morver and everyone else nods and introduces herself. She talks about how through the year, we will be learning so much and learning how to do this and that, and moves on to some random equations that I'm not listening to. Now back to him.

I hate Four and he probably hates me.

Can I tell you all a secret?

You better keep it or else I shall murder you all in your sleep.

I had a crush on Four when I was 13, younger than now.

Come on, that was 4 years before now.

"Beatrice Prior, what is the answer to this?"

My eyes immediately turn back to the teacher and I get back on focus. I look at the question. "B to the power of 2 plus 4ac," I say. The teacher who apparently is smiling says, "CORRECT!" She rambled on some more and I ignored her pretty much and took out some sticky notes. I wrote, _is she always like...this boring?"_ and I whisper to the person at my right, "pass it on." She passes it to the person next to her and whispers something and that person passes it to Christina. She looks at the note and writes back. When it comes back to me, the note says, "Yes. Duhh. Hate her. Everyone does." After a hour of boringness and texting to random people on my phone, the class is over. Session break. Yay.

Now about that old crush on Four.

I still have it.

JUST A TEENSY BIT THOUGH! Just because...why does he have to be so hot?

If you tell anyone, I swear I shall murder you in your sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just made this new chapter yesterday. Apparently it deleted itself because some "saving issues." -.- Hours of work for nothing. Wow.**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and favs! You have NO idea how much it warms my heart! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Four's POV.

It takes me a second to realize who was standing in front of me.

Beatrice Prior.

The girl who I had a major crush on at my old school.

Beatrice was really pretty, in a different way. She had thick blonde hair and grey eyes, and didn't flirt like those annoying popular girls. I was pretty much the "popular" kid at the old school and same here. I guess I was a little snobby because I thought I was better than everyone else. And I know she hates me. The first time I asked her out on a date, she rejected me so bad, I went home and cried. Like seriously. She hates me because she thinks I'm really snobby or something. I dunno exactly but I have to admit, I date so many girls, that I have probably broken half the people in our grade's hearts. But I seriously couldn't care less. But I know I'll have to change, or I'll never get my dream girl.

The bell rings after a while of not really listening to the teacher and Beatrice gets out of her seat and turns her eyes to Christina. It takes me a minute to realize I was staring at her the entire class.

She was apparently chatting with Christina and I decided to walk over.

"Ummm, hi," I say. _Wonderful impression T,_I think it myself.

She stares at me, like shocked that I even talked to her in the first place. "Hi."

She began to quicken her pace probably to get away from me. That made my spirits go down.

*Page break**

Tris's POV.

It's lunch. Even though we're released early, the line is still HUGE. After waiting what felt like hours, I got a homemade salad and 2 muffins. I'm a vegetarian. Don't ask. I walk over to the table where Christina and a few others that I had seen in my class before were sitting. "Hey Tris," she called across to me. I frown.

"Tris?"

Christina snorts. "Beatrice doesn't fit you. I like Tris better. It sounds more...active and fitting. I nod and smile.

Tris, I think. "I like it."

Christina begans to introduce her other friends. "This is Marlene," she says while gesturing to a girl with brown hair, smiling. "Uriah and Zeke," she says. "Welcome to the club," Zeke says, tossing a cookie into his mouth. Christina rolls her eyes. "And this is Shauna. Lynn's absent today." I was guessing the Shauna girl was the one with blonde hair. She wasn't smiling but I was okay with that.

I began gobbling up a muffin since I always pretty much eat deserts first. It takes me a while to realize there was something shadowing my muffin. Looming.

I look behind me.

Four stands there.

I swore my cheeks turned as red as a hot air balloon. More red than that.

"Ermm, can I sit here?" He asks. I can tell he's embaressed. Probably embarresssed that he has to sit with unpopular kids with me, huh?

Christina saves my life and answers me fortunately. "OMG IT'S FOUR! YES DEFINETLEY WOOHOO!"

Shauna shoots him an apologetic glance and he nods, quite embaressed and sits down.

I look at his features. He has curved eyebrows and dark, deep blue eyes. Short black hair.

Sorry. Got lost. Back to whatsoever I was talking about.

"So...Tris. How's school?" The guy named Uriah asked.

"Fine," I say.

"I'm holding a back to school parteh since my older, less cool, less hot bro wants it. I dunno why he wants to make a party about something so stupid but that's Zeke. The definition of him is stupid. So...not that suprising."

Marlene laughs and Zeke gives him a death glare. If looks can kill, I bet Uriah would've died on spot.

While Uriah isn't looking, Zeke steals a brownie from his tray. He doesn't notice it.

Again Zeke steals a brownie from his tray. And so does Four.

Soon, everyone is stealing brownies from Uriah's tray. I'm sure that he doesn't notice that all his food on his tray is gone, TOTALLY SURE.

He looks back and gives everyone a death glare. I nibble on the brownie I stole and laugh. Four's plate is piled with 4 brownies. Zeke has 7. Wow. Uriah must be addicted to brownies.

"I'll come," I say at last. Zeke cheers and hands me a brownie. Uriah rolls his eyes and Shauna hugs Marlene.

*Page Break*

After the bell rings, I jump out of my seat and run straight to the car. Before Caleb can protest that I wasn't mature enough to drive it and blah blah blah, I started the engine and raced off. "How was it, Beatrice," my brother asks.

"I'm Tris," I say, grinning.

"No, you're Beatrice and you'll always be my Beatrice."

I roll my eyes knowing there's no point in arguing with him.

I stop the engine, grab a jacket and open the door. Caleb frowns. "Where are y-" I don't let him finish his sentence. Uriah's house is definetley this one. It's obvious because the music was so loud, playing Break Free, I could here it all the way across the street. There are balloons attached to the rooftop and ceiling and I ring the doorbell. I notice there's a cat hanging out with the balloons on the rooftop.

And someone answers.

**PLEASE REVIEW :D!**


	3. Chapter 3

OMG, THE REVIEWS MADE ME FEEEEL AWESOME! Keep it up for more chapters :D Cows utters C:

Four's POV

I looked down nervously.

"Uh, hi," I said awkwardly to Beatrice.

"Hi," she said. Then she brushed past me and walked through the door into the house. I stared down and walked after her. There, sat a group of people, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, Peter and more people I can't even name.

When Zeke saw me he grinned. "Yo Four, wazzup?" he called before shoving a chip into his mouth. Uriah was talking to Marlene and she laughed so hard a brownie fell out of her mouth. I sat down in the circle a seat away from Tris.

"Hey Four, we're playing Would you Dauntless. I'll explain. So-"

Shauna interrupted. "It's basically when we say would you rather, then you choose, and you have to do whatever you choose."

I nodded and grinned.

"I'll go first," Zeke said and I noticed he had the most mischievous grin in the world.

"Marlene, would you rather kiss Uriah, or lick the floor?"

Marlene answered without hesitation. "Lick the floor." Then she got up and gave us a good laugh as she quickly licked the floor.

Before I could talk, Beatrice said, "Christina, would you rather admit your crush and kiss him here or just go up to the house next to us, ring the doorbell, and slap the person that answers?" Christina turned a little red before going up to Will and giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

Marlene beats me to it again. "Four, would you rather slap Tris until she screams or go up on the street and scream that you're a hobo?"

I seriously didn't need to look any worse to Beatrice. Or now Tris. I liked Tris better. I stood up and ran to the street and at the top of my lungs (which would probably RIP your ears if you were a few feet away) "I'M A HOBO, GIVE ME FOOD AND MONEY YOU IDIOTS!" Then, as quickly as possible, I ducked back in the house. I felt my cheeks turning red.

I did it first.

"Marlene."

Marlene rolled her eyes as if this was going to be the easiest thing in the world.

Not so fast. "Would you rather have your clothes off for the rest of the game except underwear or would you rather paint your tongue blue, and lick Uriah's car until it's completely blue. And if you run out of blue on your tongue, keep painting and licking until it's completely blue. Not a spot of black."

Marlene turned pale at this. Not so easy huh? Her face was so white, it looked as if she had been rushed out in a snowstorm. Tris's mouth was wide open, but I could tell she was in a laughing-mouth-open kind of thing. Christina's eyes were wide.

Stuttering, Marlene moaned, "Lick car blue." She groaned and took the blue paint that Uriah had handed her and began working at the car.

Uriah laughed and said, "Well. Tris, would you rather have your butt out in the air for the rest of the game or kiss Four?" Tris turned almost as pale as Marlene. Poo. Another sign she hates me. She scooted over and gave me a small peck on the cheek.

Uriah protested.

"I meant a big one on the mouth you pansycake!" I stared at her and she stared back at me. I could feel the heat in her cheeks and also, was she turning red? All hope for us isn't lost after all. Heh.

"I'll sit with my butt up in the air for the rest of the game," Tris groaned quietly.

Darn.

I hope nobody saw my frown though.

Tris's POV.

My gosh, did anyone see how red my cheeks turned? Ugh. I wish I kissed Four instead. I would've except the fact of it would be the most embarrassing thing in the world. I should feel lucky I'm not Marlene though. But I'm still glad Four thinks I hate him. Imagine if I kissed him! The thought is heaven and nightmare at the same time!

I decided to do a would you dauntless this time.

"Christina, would you rather go slap Four as hard as you can in the face, or punch him not too hard 10 times in the face?" Ha. Now Four gets what the deserves. That's teach him that I hate him. I'll enjoy this show.

Four looks down and I see he's pale. Good. Christina doesn't hesitate before saying, "One big slap." She goes over and slaps him. Everyone laughs except me. I give a fake laugh but I feel a little bad in the inside. Four is looking down, not looking at me. I feel awful now.

*Page break*

After eating all the cookies in the plate and a watermelon, the party is over. I see Four walking out the door with his head hanging.

I try to catch up to him and apologize.

I run after Four and once he's next to me, he says, "What the hell do you want?"

"I wanted to say sorry about that one with you know…Christina and all." He turns around in surprise. The hanging and sadness is gone from his eyes.

"It's okay." He laughs and says.

I didn't even realize I was smiling. I turn it back into a poker face. "Uhhh…so you want me to drive you home?"

A bunch of answers raced in my mind. _Omg, no I hate you, yes please, I really need a way to get home, uhhh wanna go out sometime, do you like zebras?_

**(Not the zebra part though.)**

But my response is, "Okay." I jump into his golden Lamborghini. Wow. Ri-ich.

We drive off and before I know it I'm home. "Thanks for the ride," I say.

"No problem."

Are our cheeks turning red. Mine are. And either I'm hallucinating or I'm just imagining that Four is turning red too. I jump out of the car before I say something stupid and race back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter coming out ALREADY :D and check out .com! Review!**

Tris's POV

Owe great. O great.

Hope he doesn't think that I like him. I would die of embarrassment. And something more embarrassing. I dreamed about Four. Just…wow. I dreamed that Four was assassinated and I was crying and screaming. Eh. Umm. Good thing it was just a dream.

Wait, did I seriously just say that?

I woke up to the annoying buzz of my alarm clock.

Actually, I just realize that Caleb is storming around my room, saying , "Beep, beep Tris. Time to get up!"

I dress myself into a normal white bra and a pair of shorts that say TX which I have no idea what that means. I put on a normal red shirt and sling my backpack which I prepared yesterday over my arm.

"What, Caleb?"

"Ugh, nothing. Just get your butt to school."

"I DIDN'T EVEN EAT BREAKFAST YET YOU F-" Caleb interrupts me. "I have an exam on the biggest drain in San Francisco. I roll my eyes. Learning about drains? Seriously.

I go back to daydreaming about me and Four.

*Page Break**

I walk into the classroom. The old boring Literature. Christina beckons with her arm for me to sit next to her. I smile and slip into the desk right next to her. Then, I just realize that Four sits behind me. I feel my face heat up again.

Christina saves me and says, "Okay, Tris, so guess what?! Will just asked me out. I slapped his face and told him DURRHHHH yes! Like oh my gosh! On Saturday! At the beach! And so, I was wondering if you wanted to come. Huh, and bring Four along with you! You two are a good couple!"

I feel my face turning even more red. I turn around and see Four is looking upwards.

Then I remember, _he didn't even know you existed basically a month ago. _That was true. He got a new girlfriend every month basically and everyone was basically in love with him. Who was I? Just some random girl that goes to school. Not even as pretty as those others.

I turn my attention back to Christina. "Sure," I say. Christina squeaks, "Yikay!"

Okay.

*Page break*

I get two muffins, a brownie for Uriah and a slice of pizza for myself. I prop myself right next to Christina and see Four sitting next to her. What a coincidence. I gobble up the pizza and decide that I could just go steal Uriah's brownies because I was still hungry. Four seems to read my mind and take a brownie right when I decided to steal one. But instead of eating it for himself, he gave it to me.

"Thanks," I say and look down at my tray.

Four says the thing that I'm seriously unprepared for.

"I'm going to be at the 2nd pickup area after school. Meet me there? Please?"

His eyes meet mine and I swallow hard and say, "Okay. I'll be there at 4:00."

*ANOTHERRRRR DUMB PAGE BREAKKKKKK*

I have to meet Tris after school. I'm so nervous about what I'm going to say. I DO know what I'm going to say but it's just plain…embarrassing if she refuses me. I'd never stop being ridiculed. I actually have a feeling she doesn't hate me as much anymore but still, I'm going to do it.

If she refuses, it'll be the worst day out of humanity history anyone has ever had.  
>I stand at the bus stop and wait. Tris stands there with her hands on her hips and tilts her head.<p>

"Well?" she says, not in a retorting tone but still.

"You were at my old school," I blurt out. Stupid. Stupidest impression ever, Four, I think.

"Yeah, I know. And you were really snobby and caught up," she says.

"I kind of want to apologize about that…sorry you know, for being…such a jerk."

"Okay. I'm going to leave it at that. I'll forgive you for that."

She starts to walk off but I say, "Wait," and she turns around.

"What?" she responds.

I can see her cheeks turning red. I look down. I have no idea how to say this but the words just naturally come out of my mind.

"I'm sorry about dating random girls I don't even like and…I really, really like you so please just" I don't get a chance to finish my words before Tris presses her mouth into mine and kisses me.

I'm completely shocked by this but I kiss her back and relax after a moment. If a giant storm crashed into us right now, I wouldn't have cared. If a tornado spun us up into the air, I wouldn't have cared.

Dang, if the world ended, I wouldn't have cared. This is the only moment that matters.

And I never imagined how soft and warm those lips would feel, pressed against mine. This is the best moment of my life.

She lets go then.

"Yeah, you are a complete jerk. I'm going to deal with that. Anyway, Caleb's an idiot so can I stay at your house today?" I am completely lost. Did she just…do that? After like a minute I finally answer. "Uhh, sure. You seriously might not like my sister though."

Tris laughs which immediately makes a smile creep on my face. She's beautiful in her own way. High cheekbones, blue eyes, ruffled blonde hair. Not like those creepy girls with all that makeup. In her own way she is intimidating, but yet, way more beautiful than the hottest girls at school.

She literally pushes me into the car, and I laugh. It didn't hurt and I drive home, while she calls her Caleb about having some dental appointment and can't come home yet.

Oh great. Good thing I still have candy for that idiot of my sister, Daniela.

**(DANIELA'S A FRIEND OF MINE, DON'T ASK SHE WANTED TO BE IN THIS XD)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter shall be coming out once I get ONLY 3 more reviews! And thanks for the 7 favorites and like…10 follows? Idk 3**

**Four's POV**

I'm seriously scared.

Yeah, I know, I'm scared of my little sister.

She's the biggest nuisance and the smallest bully you could think of.

And here's something you obviously won't believe.

She killed our parents when she was 5 years old.

Daniela was seriously a murderer. And I'm not supposed to tell anyone or she'll murder me too. And I'm pretty sure the only reason I'm alive is because I'm the unlimited source of candy for her. I remember this.

Daniela: Gimme Candy, Tobias!

Me: No, you don't get candy today. You've already ate too much.

Daniela: I SAID GIVE ME CANDY! OR I'LL KILL YOU NOW! Then she points her razor sharp saighned dipped gun. My mom used to be a police and I have no idea how she got into her quarters and took that gun.

I say to Tris, "Please be a little careful around my sister. She's a little…umm, I seriously don't know how to say this."

Tris smiles like it's nothing and nods. She has no idea what my sister, the 9 year old girl in 4rth grade can do. I take a deep breath and unlock the door.

Tris gives me a small peck on the cheek and I step into the house, only to hear the banging of drums and plates.

Or maybe the banging of a gun.

"TOBIAS YOU S***, I THOUGHT I ******* TOLD YOU TO *****NG BUY ME THOSE *****NG POPS TODAY YOU *****G S**T!

Tris's eyes widened and she raised her eyebrows. Then she whispered to me, "Is this seriously what came out of your mom?"

I stifled a laugh and nodded quickly before Daniela saw.

"I'm really sorry Daniela but I have the pop tarts you wanted last week! And they're on-"

"SHUT THE F*** UP YOU LOSER! I WANTED OTTER POPS AND SOUR PATCHES!"

I sigh and sling off my backpack signaling for Tris to go to my room and I would deal with this.

"Look. Here, just take these. I'll buy you the otter pops and sour patches later." That finally shut Daniela up. Heh. I run upstairs where Tris is examining my room.

"Uhh, so are we officially, you know?" I ask.

"Hmm," Tris says and touches a hand to her chin. Then she answers me by giving me a kiss.

"Let's just say, that meant a yes." She grins and says.

A smile wider than the world spreads across my face.

"And I'm sorry for…you know." I say.

"Oh shut up. Let's go watch something. What do you have?" Tris plops herself down on the couch and turns on the TV.

"Soooo," Tris says while opening to fridge. "Can I have jello?"

"Nooooo those are mine," I mumble with a mouthful of jello.

"Gimme," she says and tries to snatch my cup of jello.

I move away and she continues to try to grab my cup of jello.

For a whole 20 minutes, we spend the time, me hiding from Tris to keep my jello safe and her bothering, chasing, threatening, yelling, and yes, flirting and kissing to try to persuade me to get the jello.

"You'll never get it," I say.

Tris makes a pouty face and brightens. "How about if I…" and she gives me a light kiss on the cheek.

"You gotta do better than that if you want a green one." I grin and say.

Then she gets up and presses a kiss into my mouth. I press harder into her. Her lips taste like apples and soap, sweet and bitter, and she is small, so small, but strong. Her lips are warm and salty, and I melt into her as we kiss.

She let's go and I say, "Fine. You can have the green one!"

Tris grins at me and dashes off.

**Tris's POV**

Oh my gosh. OH MY GOSH NOOOOO.

I must have dozed off around 10:00 at Four's house on accident. Oh well. I hope my brother doesn't kill me. Oh gosh. Oh no. This was a complete accident! I had literally forgotten to go home and sleep. I looked at the clock next to the couch and it was 7:00. Oh sh**. I would probably be late for school.

I dress myself in the clothes I wore yesterday and see Four staring at me blankly.

"I dosed off probably," I grumble. Instead of the scolding about how I should've remembered to go back to my house but instead he smiles and laughs.

I like it when Four smiles. He doesn't look menacing. More like…happy. It makes me feel comfortable.

I give my mom a quick call about how blah I was at Four's house and blah, blah and how I forgot and left out the dental appointment excuse.

We walked out the door, and I almost forgot about little Daniela, screaming at her brother to get the sour patches she wanted.

Almost.

But I didn't. That's the sad part. I jumped into Four's car with a green cup of jello from yesterday and ate it as my breakfast.

Green jello is the best breakfast ever.

In the car, we started talking about random things and one thing came up to my mind.

"What's your name?" I ask.

He looks at the driveway, but doesn't respond.


	6. Chapter 6

**2 MORE reviews (only) and you guys get another chapter? Deal? :D**

Tris's POV

I walked to my next class with Four brushing alongside my shoulder.

Then I heard a voice.

"Hey, honey, Four, where are you going? Especially, where are you going with _that _girl?"

The blood in my body rushed to the top of my head.

"Excuse me?" I say, with an irritated voice. I didn't try to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Come on! I mean, duhh, don't you know that Four's my boyfriend?" she asked.

My blood heated up.

Four looked more confused than I was.

"Erm, hello? It's Nita, Four! I'm your girlfriend you dummy! Duh, I mean, did you forget me? Come on, let's go and leave this thing behind."

I usually don't get mad.

But when someone says that Four is theirs, it flares me up. Not to mention that Nita called me a "thing."

I hated her instantly.

"Who are you?" Four said, looking a little dazed.

"Oh, so it looks like you got ANOTHER girlfriend? Four! I thought you loved me! You said I was better than all the others! Come on. I mean, look at this ugly thing. I'm your girlfriend you idiot! Stop fooling around and let's go," her arms snaked around Four's waste which blew my fuse.

"Don't call her thing, and also, I'm not your boyfriend, Nita," Four says in an angry tone and pushes her away from him.

Nita's eyes caught fire. "FOUR! I'm your girlfriend, remember? How about stay at my house at Monday," she says and licks her lips. Strange.

"No! For the millionth time, you're not my girlfriend and I would rather die than stay at your ugly house!" he yells.

She glares at me and screams, "YOU UGLY THING HAS BLINDED HIM SO MUCH, HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHO HE WANTS!" Her screaming sounds like a rodent and I nearly covered my ears.

"Say one more thing and I'll make your life like hell," Four narrows his eyes and says.

Nita's eyes flicker between Four and me and finally, she stomps away, growling something about Uranus. Or you are a racist. NOT SAYING YOU ARE! Just saying that, U=you, r=are, ranus= racist. Something that sounded like that.

The classes went by boring. Duh. How about we skip that? Now, I wonder how Four's feeling…

Four's POV MUAHAHAHA

About that Nita girl…

Well, I have to admit that WAS kind of my fault.

Was and kind of.

As you probably know, I'm really famous throughout the school for some reason blah. Well anyways, to keep up the fame and people throwing money all over me, I pretty much dated a different girl every month, leaving the other girl I dated last month to get heartbroken sort of. And I'm sorry about it (at least sort of.) I got so popular that people begin to call the every month people that I dated the "luckycoins." It was stupid.

And so I kind of dated her…and the next week I made my move on Tris without telling Nita.

*Page Break***

Gah, its lunch and I actually agreed to sit with Peter, which was pretty much the biggest mistake of my life. Peter elbowed me. "Look at that chick," he grinned and gestured toward Tris. I try to ignore him and scoop up my peas. "She looks damn hot," he licks his lips and says. Instantly, anger inflated inside me.

"Knock it off, will you?" I tried my best to sound annoyed.

I did a horrible job of not sounding annoyed.

Peter narrows his eyes. "She couldn't possibly be yours, could she?"

I get up and smash my tray so it flips upside down. Peter sneers. "That's the all great Four, huh? Didn't know you would be such a load of crap."

I grab my fork, stick it straight into his mashed potatoes, grab his tray and flip it upside down, and slam the fork straight into his stomach. Peter gags and dives toward me but he is too slow. I slide to the left and kick him straight in the stomach. Peter slips over his mashed potatoes and falls so hard dust sparks from the ground. I kick him a few times until he starts bleeding.

"FOUR! WHAT DID YOU DO?" the teacher screams as she runs toward a bloody groaning Peter.

I don't care. I hate him.

I begin to walk out of the dormitory when I hear Tris behind me. She was following me here.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Tris asks.

My heart deflates like a balloon. I turn. "My God, he was insulting you Tris! I was actually defending you. You should be thanking me, not criticizing me."

I expect Tris to continue arguing but she rolls her eyes and says, "Wonderful! Thanks so much for beating up a random person I didn't know! I vouch in your honor blah blah blah."

"Alright. Sorry, I guess I lost my temper," I scratch my head and say.

"One more thing. You never told me what your real name was, have you Four? And I don't quite think it's Four," Tris quirks her eyebrows and says.

I sigh. "Okay Trissy, I'll tell you today, after school at the bus stop. Just not here!" Tris lets a squeal of excitement and I put a finger to her lips.

I smile. Then and I lean in and press my lips to hers. She lets out a sigh as I press harder. I fit my hand into her waist and we stay there for a minute in that position. Then I let go.

She looks me in the eye. After a moment of thought, I realize what she wants.

"Ditch school to my house?" I ask.

"You think like me. Let's go."

We jump in my car and we speed out on the highway. I'm listening to the radio, hearing "Blank Space."

_Look at the face, you look like, my next mistake. _

_Love is a game, wanna play?_

_So hey, let's be friends. And I will see how this one ends. _

_Grab your passport and my hand. I can make the bad guys good for a weekend._

_So it's gonna be forever. Or it's going to go down in flames._

I can't help but agree.

**Sorry for late chapters! D: school and stuff. No lemons tho. I'm only 2 years old and lemons are just… magic.s**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay da reviews were wonderful! Every 2 reviews, you get a new chapter C:**

Tris's POV

We were actually ditching school to his house.

Oh, but I literally meant it. Though I would love to see the look on my brother's face-only if he knew.

Just the one thing I didn't like was Daniela, sitting out on the front porch, legs dangling, and with her arms crossed, glaring at me. She was bulky, wearing a tank top and a skirt. I still couldn't believe that this 9 year old kid could murder someone. She didn't look innocent either though with that murderous eye contact. She looked at me like; _you actually let this ugly thing inside my palace? Get the hell out of here! You aren't worthy to talk with Queen Me."_

I suppress a sigh. She must've been kicked out of every school she went to, so Four didn't even bother to send her to anymore schools. "GOD, WHAT THE F*****G HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU DIDN'T EVEN FU***** BRING ME MY F-"

Four shoved her aside and bolted straight for upstairs.

The look on Daniela's face was priceless. It was a mixture of shock and displeasure like if you slapped a queen, she would throw you in jail. "DID YOU JUST…HOW DARE YOU…YOU SLAPPED ME! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU FU***** PIECE OF CRAPPY S**T FOR F*****G SAKE'S! I WILL RIP OUT YOUR TENDONS AND-"

"Ouch," I muttered.

"AND, AND…PULL OUT YOUR LIVER AND BOIL YOU ALIVE AND THROW OUT YOUR EYES AND, AND-"

I ran upstairs before Daniela continued to scream. That girl better be thrown in jail one day. (_**Sorry Daniela! You signed up for this, don't ask me!) **_Four peppers a kiss on my cheek before plopping down on the couch.

"I haven't seen my family for a whole day," I say. Four nods.

"I'm not too good with math, but I'm pretty sure that 6 years is longer than 1 or 2 days," Four sighs.

"You ever miss your family?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Nope. I hate them. Evelynn, my mom, never took care of me. She treated me like basically, garbage…no actually on second thought; she treated me worse than garbage. She would come home for work, lock me in my room somehow, and throw a moldy piece of bread and cheese before slamming it straight. My father…well he basically thought everything I did was bad. I breathe too loud, he slaps me, I don't completely shut a door, he punches me, and if I make the bed a little messy, he strangles me. What a wonderful dad."

"Sounds wonderful to me."

"My sister isn't much of a better help," Four whispers.

"You'd be mental not to know that," I note. Four pokes my stomach and I fall over on the couch, giggling.

"Did you just giggle?" Four quirks an eyebrow and grins. "No I-"

"YOU JUST GIGGLED! I didn't know you could giggle Tris. You always seemed so…how do I put it…solid." Four pokes my stomach again and again and I collapse giggling.

"I'm ticklish. Sheesh," I get out after a fit of giggles. Four plops down on the couch. "So you wanted to know my real name," Four whispers. I stop giggling and straighten up. "You promise not to tell anyone?" he murmurs as he brushes his lips against my cheek.

"Promise. I swear by my life," I say quietly.

"Okay, it's Tobias." Four lets out.

He just told me his name.

He never told anyone, not even his best friends for years.

But he told me.

Suddenly, my cell phone rings.

"Is this Beatrice Prior? Hello is this Beatrice Prior?"

"Yeah, I'm Beatrice. "

"Daughter of Andrew and Natalie Prior?"

"Yep."

"My name is Canasa. I am an officer at the Chicago Police Department. Your mother, Natalie Prior, has recently been in a car accident. We do not yet know if she is deceased or alive, but the local state has told us this is your number. The main suspects are Peter Hayes, James Tucker and Jack Kang. Please call back if you need any information. We will call you as soon as we find out if Natalie Prior is alive."

The phone call stops.

I don't know what to do. I don't want to do anything. If I had to make a choice, I would curl up into a ball for the rest of my life and cry, until I die from dehydration. But my _mother _might still be alive.

No tears come out.

"I'm going to get a drink of water," I choke. Four-or should I call him Tobias, nods at me as if that never happens.

He kisses me full way before I can say anything, and it is better of that way because I'm speechless. Then we both part ways without saying a word.

I actually needed fresh air.

I walk out onto the lawn and spread my arms up, like a bird. The breeze is cool around me. The thing I want most now is for Four to come and wrap his arms around me and tell me it's going to be alright.

But it isn't. I breathe in and out.

Just before I let out a scream, a hand covers my mouth. I feel a cold circle of a barrel pressed in my forehead. I look over to where the gun is pressing to. I kick and thrash and around and try to scream but I'm muffled. I draw my leg back and kick but there is only air. The gun barrel presses deeper into my forehead.

"Keep quiet, unless you want to tell me how this feels," a voice hisses as the unidentified human jams the gun into my neck.

Slowly, I feel myself being dragged away, and I am furious that I am so small. If I wasn't so small, I could possibly fight back. And her hand was so stinky that I wanted to scream and faint. I opened my mouth and closed down as hard as I could.

I smile and close my eyes as I hear a shriek and taste warm blood in my mouth. The gun jams into my head again and this time, when I thrash and scream, my foot hits a leg, and I am free. I turn around to find my kidnapper but I only catch a glimpse of stringy brown hair and black eyes before a fist connects with my skin, between my eyes and I black out.

I am in a cold chair.

I am tied up.

I am dangling over a…wait a minute._ WHAT?_

I am hanging tied to a rope in a chair, over a chasm, or a giant sewer hole.


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter! Enjoy C:  
><strong>Tris's POV

Did I mention I HATE BEING TIED UP? I feel so helpless and powerless, like I can't do anything. Power is a selfish thing to have but I can't live without it. I look up and see a dark roof. The pit. The pit is a giant hole in my neighborhood. But it has been sealed up and locked away for so long, nobody mentions it. It's supposed to be a giant hole or cliff with rocks and water down out the bottom. I am tied up, and being dangled straight in the pit.

"HELP!" I scream but no words come out. I feel a rough pad on my mouth.

I've been gagged. Why would anyone do this to me? I thrash and wail, with no words coming out, even though I know the rope could snap and I could fall any minute. I sob into the gag and tears start flowing out.

Whoever did this, oh well…once I get out of here, they will feel pain beyond anything they've ever known, including death.

That thought almost makes me smile into my gag.

I spin around in the rope, trying to signal my abductors to come down here and fight me themselves.

Unfortunately, nothing happens.

I remember one thing about whoever kidnapped me. Whoever did it had ugly stringy brown hair, a rough scratchy voice and beady black eyes.

Nita.

But there was more than one person. I didn't see much of the other person. I only saw a whirl of black hair. That could be anyone. It could be Christina (God forbid, I would rather die than learn it was her), or Zeke, (No, definitely not Zeke), or some random person on the street that I don't know.

All I know is that Nita kidnapped me out of jealously, all because of…Four?

This is so stupid.

The story begins with oh, a jealous girl who doesn't get what she wants all the time decides to kidnap poor little Beatrice because of it? Wow.

Light filters through the pit.

"Having fun down there?" two people laugh.

I squirm around and spin in my rope.

They both laugh more. "You sure are looking stiff down there, oh wait. That's what we can call you, _stiff."_

I hear more laugher and I scream into my gag.

"Don't even try," a voice behind me chided. "You're wasting your energy." I look up and see a messy, greasy lock of brown hair and the hand attached to the body it's attached to. Nita leans down and grabs hold of my waist.

I need to scream. I can't hold it in. Nope, I just can't hold it in.

But instead of grabbing me, she takes my phone out of my pocket. She sneers.

"Seriously Tris? An iphone2? Are you kidding me? That's so outdated."

After spinning around restlessly, the gag falls off. Nita stares at my phone and points it toward me.

"LET ME GO! I-"A beep clicks but I don't care. "-HATE YOU! YOU GO TO HELL YOU ABNORMAL BITCH!" Nita smiles coldly. I scream "DON'T YOU DARE-"Nita presses the button again. "GO ON MY TEXT MESSAGES!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I hear a confused muffled voice through the phone but it doesn't matter to me right now. I continue to scream at the top of my lungs, and when I can't scream anymore, I flail around.

"You're a big help…Beatrice, or should I call you Tris?" Nita answers while smiling, and walks away, a boy with ruffled brown hair following her.

I want to cry. Obviously, everything depresses me, but one thing keeps me smiling.

They forgot to close the pit.

*Page Break*

I literally feel asleep in the pit.

I fell asleep in the pit.

I LITERALLY HAD THE NERVE TO FALL ASLEEP IN THE PIT.

Oh, but leaving it open was the biggest mistake Nita will ever make, or second because kidnapping me should be the first. I scream at the top of my lungs until my throat hurts. Soon, I hear sirens beeping and wailing.

I see a woman and hear her footsteps, as she steps toward the pit. She is not Nita. Still, I thrash around and scream until she comes over.

When she sees me, her expression goes slack. Her mouth falls open. Her eyes are wide with shock and disbelief. Then she shakes her hand and signals to the other officers to come and help. They bring a cord which they attach to the rope, and they pull me out.

"Are you hurt? How do you feel?" one officer asks me.

"I feel…okay," I manage to say. My skin is hurting everywhere, and I notice sores from where the rope held me. "I just…they just did it because-"I start sobbing. I put my head in my hands and sob. My mom might be dead, and I'm just here, so useless.

"Hey," an officer pulls me aside and rests her hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be alright," she says and stares into my eyes, like she's challenging me that it's not. "My name is Tori. Who did this?" Tori asks.

The name Nita instantly pops into my mouth. But unlike some reckless people I know, I think about it. If I tell Tori that it was Nita, she might have to spend 5-10 years in jail. She won't have that much pain. She'll just have an uncomfortable life for around 5-10 years but it'll pass. No, I am easy to ignite, but not too easy to forgive.  
>I want revenge.<p>

I want something way more painful for Nita and whoever else did this, far beyond jail, and I know exactly what could hurt them.

I shake my head. "I don't know."

Tori nods and she throws a black object at me, and I catch it.

It is my phone.

I nod gratefully, and an understanding passes between us as our eyes meet. She knows that I am keeping the criminal in my mind, away from her, but she doesn't show it.

"It's been nice meeting you Beatrice. Oh and…good luck with your mom, Natalie Prior."

The cop and her lieutenants disappear into the police car, and drive away.

I know my way, exactly back.

I walk through the street. The moon is shining, brighter than usual and colder than usual, as if the moon was Nita's spirit, trying to haunt me. I shake off the feeling. My hands shake a little so I put them in my pockets. I rub the fading bruises on my neck and arms. I feel so desperately alone and lonely, I take out my phone to play a song; distract me from all of this.

I turn on Shake it off, which is probably the best distracting song I have.

_Haters gonna hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate._

Agreed.

_And the players gonna play. Play. Play. Play._

Checked as a true fact.

By the time, I play it 9 times, I'm back at my home, and I walk up to the door. The door's never locked because my dad and mom usually trust everyone. The thought of my mom makes tears fall from my face again. My dad's not home again, because he works late, even though it's around 10:00. I shower and curl up into my bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**SO MANY REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS! C: I will be giving a friend of mine, Becky, my password, and she'll be editing and writing some chapters. It's really awkward for me when I do the kissing parts and stuff like that, like making out, and lemons. So, Becky likes to do those parts, so yeah, give her some credit for any lemons or aggressive making out. Thanks and until next time, peace out~**

Tris's POV

I don't even want to recover. I couldn't sleep obviously, due to my aching sores. I toss on a blue T-shirt and don't even bother to shower. I should probably rest, but I want to see Tobias so badly, I'm going to go to school today.

Not to mention, I want to murder Nita.

Jerk.

And the other boy, I managed to figure out was a tall, lumpy kid named Albert.

Caleb went to school early, and he left a text message saying, WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT! HOLY SH*T, I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU! I don't even bother to reply, before microwaving a small bagel, shoving it into my mouth and running to school.

*Page break*

My first class is with Tobias. Tobias is usually early, and today I'm early, so I can wrap my arms around him and find comfort.

I go to my locker, and I know that Tobias's locker is 15 lockers away from me. I walk up, unlock my lock, and put my PE clothes inside.

I see Tobias, but he has a steely cold look in his eyes. It chills be down to the tip of my bone.

I slip toward him, expecting him to wrap his arms around me and kiss me, but he walks right past me, as if I didn't exist.

Nobody seemed to notice the confused look on my face. What…what had happened?

I took out my phone to see, that he might have texted me something, or what I'd done wrong.

I take out my phone and check my calls.

GOD, NO!  
>I want to fall to my knees and scream, or cry, or do something. I want to kill someone.<p>

I grit my teeth and curl up my hand into a fist.

I will murder Nita, and I will torture her.

I already know what will happen, the worst, and everything else.

_HATE YOU! YOU GO TO HELL YOU ABNORMAL B*TCH! GO ON MY TEXT MESSAGES!_

So when she presses those buttons, she was calling Tobias. And he ended up thinking I had told him those horrible things. I went on my text messages.

I expected bad, but this was worse.

_Four: Hey…you told me to go on text messages. How come? And what did I do?_

_Tris: Lol, you actually thought we were a couple? I mean, seriously. I'm wayyyy too good for you, kid. You literally thought we were a couple. Well, time for real life. I never liked you. You're just not my type, kid. So yeah. I never cared about you. I've been cheating on you btw :-) _

She dared to put a smiley face at the end. And I expected Tobias to freak out and type some real nasty comment back, but he managed to control his temper on my texts.

_Four: So you're telling me this was all fake…? Everything we've been through is fake._

_Tris: Yep! Lol! I was kissing this other guy the other day; my God he's a wayyyy better kisser than you_

_Four: We're over then. Goodbye, Tris._

I don't even notice that the bell has ringed, and Geometry class has started. I hide in the corner and sob.

*Page break*

It is lunch and Tobias is sitting near Zeke, eating his potato wedges and hamburger.

I am about to say his name, but I hesitate.

He does not want others to know.

"Four." He does not even bother to look out.

"Four!" I say more persistently.

He looks up at me with that steely, icy look. "What," he says. His tone is flat, which makes me feel like somebody scooped up all the organs in my body and threw them in the trash.

"Come to my house tonight. I need to tell you something, okay? It's really important…and it has to wait until tonight," I say, and my voice is hollow.

"Fine." Tobias says the word like he has to choke it out, which maybe he does. Maybe he hates me now, and never wants to see me again.

I thought being punched headfirst was more painful than this.

I sit in math class, tapping a pencil on my paper, thinking about what I could possibly say to Tobias at my house. I would most definitely apologize, even if it wasn't my fault; I don't want to lose him. I don't want to go too far. Maybe take it slowly through. (**Don't read this, this is for Becky. HINT, HINT: not too much lemon for the next chapter Rebecca. Take it slowly.) **

I sighed, uncontended. This won't work out. We never took it far, and I want him so bad right now. I want to press to the limits.

Math class is over, and without thinking, I run to the next class, not even taking a break. The next class is history, which is stupid, and curse under my breath, because luck hates me, and I hate luck back. History is the class that Tobias and I ditched. The f*****g teacher would definitely ask questions.

We learned about how people invented the first computer, and Mars Johns, Joshua Lin, and flying pigs. The last part was the most interesting for some apparent reason. The teacher asked me where I had gone, and how come I'd missed the entire class, and I made an excuse about not feeling so good, which the Mrs. Lin took.

*Page break*  
>I stand by the bus stop as the wind sweeps my hair.<p>

I see Tobias standing a few feet away from me, not looking at me, but it makes my heart race. The steely look in his eyes has faded, and I wonder what he is thinking now.

Four's POV

I am not as angry as I was now, but I still want Tris to pay for what she said, because I have feelings, and no matter how tough I look on the outside, that shattered my heart to pieces.

I was just told to go look on my texts, and found her saying that she was cheating on me. And a person always has a heart that always can be broken, not matter what.

"Tobias," Tris's voice brings me back to reality. "I…well, it's hard to explain. Just…let me tell you at my house," she whispers. I nod and more of the anger fades into the distance.

We sit on the bus and Tris tells me, "I'm so sorry Tobias about what happened…Nita…well it was a trick. Just…please forgive…you'll see later…I was screaming those words at her. She kidnapped me and turned on my phone to make me say that stuff. She kidnapped me, all because _she wanted us to break up."_

The last words are so shaky and fragile that I think that Tris might break apart at any moment. All my anger fades. That b**ch Nita, will feel pain beyond anything. I will make her life miserable, I think to myself.

"It's okay," I whisper into her ear and in the seat. I want to kiss her, and press beyond anything, but now is not the time, because we are in public.

**Next chapter might have a little lemon! Due to Becky :P Make sure to review :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow Becca. You typed like 300 words. EACH CHAPTER IS SUPPOSED TO BE A LITTLE MORE THAN 1,000 WORDS, HELLO? Okay, so give some credit to Becky, though I did like, 4x of it. Yeah, this is a little bit of lemon, and I just basically took the 300 words and made them longer, and added way more stuff to it. And also, give me some credit XD. I did some lemon which made me freak out and think I'm turning into a pervert, but yeah, I wrote most of the lemon part. I advise you not to read this if you are younger than 13. Now make sure to review young children :3~Peace out.**

Tris's POV

After it seemed like forever, we finally manage to get home. Before Tobias could ask about the details, I first led him into my bedroom. Then I sat down on the bed. Tobias' expression was hard and stern. "Are you mad at me?" I asked in a quiet voice, while looking down. His expression didn't change, but his eyes softened. "No." His eyes flashed. "I'm angry at Nita. I can't believe she did this to you. It's my entire fault. I should have warned you, protected you, I could have at least tried to do something."

I looked up at him. Right into his eyes. Oh, they were beautiful. He was always thoughtful, no matter what situation they were in. "I forgive you Tobias." I whispered his name. "It's not your fault. I… I" It was too hard to bring the words out.

He smiles and gives me a hug. I slowly smile and he says, "It's time."

Then I leaned into him, and we began to kiss. His lips tasted soft and warm. At first I didn't realize that the wetness was from my tears. "I shouldn't have done this to you. It's…well, I…this's all new to me," I whisper. "I know," Tobias replies.

I think of my mother again, and it is so strange, that she seems so far away, so far. If there is a chance that my mother is still alive, which seems so impossible, I am not the optimist. I see her dying, and bleeding. Seeing that I'm upset, made him wilt too. So instead of bursting into tears, I hugged him. And then that hug became a kiss.

A kiss so severe I felt like I could melt right then and there, in a puddle of joy, and despair. We both wanted as much of each other as possible. His eyes met mine and I knew I just could say it. I have never done this before, but I can be honest, and I know what is right and what is wrong.

This is right.

He grabs the end of my back, and kisses my neck, my chin and my lips. I cling on to his shirt, desperate for support and grab onto him, and press my lips into his.

All I wanted was more, more, more. . We twisted around, my hand gripping his shirt and fell on the bed, me on top of him, but I didn't notice, I just kept pressing closer, and closer and kissing. I press into his chest, and wrap my arms around him. I grab his shirt into a fist, wanting as much skin contact as possible, and pulled it over. It traced over his head and I could feel his smooth, bare skin over his beautiful body. I traced my finger around his perfect back, and made a circle. His skin was tan, but not too tan. His eyes, so glossy, as if covered in a layer of sheen. I looked at him, and he looked at me. Then our lips connected once more. His tongue pressed through my cheek and I thought, _God, he's a good kisser. _

I know I should stop but I didn't. We both just couldn't get enough. His hands slip between my shirt and he starts pulling it up, but only halfway, and I feel cool air on my skin, and his skin is connecting with mine.

He was everywhere. I can feel the strength of his arms as they were wrapped around me. He pushes his arms closer to my chest and kissed my collarbone. "I forgive you," I say one more time. "I love you."

He raises an eyebrow and points at me. "Say it again," he whispers.

"Tobias, I love you," I say.

He presses a palm to my cheek and kisses me. I gasp for air, but he is pushing air into me, because he is all I want.

Then we hear the bombs. The explosions. The screams. The ground rumbles and a crack appears on the wall.

"Oh, God," Tobias groans and he flips on his shirt and so do I. We get up and run, and soon, we are all packed.

Just as I open the door I see the airplanes, the missiles, and the dead bodies lying on the blood stained floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**C: Zebras now make sure to REVIEW young children: P! Next chapter is already done, so remember, every 2 reviews, you get a new chapter: D**

**Four's POV**

_Damn, sh**! _F**K THIS! I scream to myself in my head. I'd been so caught up with Tris, and we didn't even notice the giant, misshaped planes on top of us. No, they were not planes; they were some biotic, creature, with spinning wheel blades and no wings. The speakerphone blared ahead of us, telling us it was an emergency evacuation. But it caught my mind as it said, _"Everyone, we are so sorry, but we are having technical difficulties with experimenting Jeanine Matthew's new project. Please excuse us for the inconvenience."_

_._

_INCONVENIENCE? _ While people were dying, _whoever_ was announcing this s*it up there, people were dying. And sorry? Do those officials and leaders literally think that sorry, is an excuse for this? I decided I would hate that word for the rest of my life, and never speak it ever again.

Then the megaphone blasted my ears to pieces, not literally, but by announcing, "_Citizens of Chicago, please report to the underground train Station. I repeat again, please report to the underground train station if you want to live. The train's pressure and underground will keep you safe during the mistake. You will remain unharmed."_

_Stupid. _That is the first word that comes to my mind. "Tris!" I shout over the screams of people, and because they are all rushing and pushing, I can barely see her. "Tobias!" she yells back. I feel relief flooding over me that she is safe, and when we are together again, her presence gives me reassurance. We both can make it to the train station. And since I know exactly every crack in this street, I push on, and the train station is about a block ahead.

I point out the train station to Tris while huffing and she pants, "I know!" I nod and bite my lip.

*Page Break*

I collapse panting and sweating. We ran about 3 blocks straight to get here. I hear the roar of the train, trying to bring in survivors and we are underground; at least 4 stories underground. The bombs won't be able to get us here.

The good news: Tris, I, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Will, Christina, and almost everyone I know made it here alive. I'm pretty sure that everyone else made it here too.

The bad news: I thought we might get to kick back and relax, but unfortunately the train station has been well prepared with underground storages, food, water, rooms, movie theaters, gaming rooms, restaurants, and schools. Technology is getting so high, they have everything that we could possibly use or need, underground in the storage, just in case something like this happens. We just have to be so high tech!

I was thinking I could get a small cozy room, talk it out with my friends and especially Tris. Instead, we'll be going to school, as if nothing happened! It was just so stupid. A dude with a microphone, yelled across the room, "SILENCE! We have heard about your unfortunate events. Everyone will be provided with a shelter and some food. We will remain inside the tunnel for about 3 weeks, until we're sure the damage is fixed. If records go wrong, we'll be here for 8 months. But no worries, Jeanine are the smartest woman alive! She will be able to fix it with her attendants in no time! Now get to work!"

We stand in line, waiting for our room number, Tris and I.

"Hey…do you think if…well, never mind," Tris says.

"No, nothing is your fault, Tris. These simple minded idiots are just trying to find someone else to blame," I reassure her and pepper a few kisses down her chin.

Instantly, Tris's posture straightens. We stay there for a minute, just looking into each other's eyes, and finally, after a minute, we arrive at the head of the line. "Name?" the man coaches.

"Tobias Eaton and Beatrice Prior," Tris says quickly as he hands us the numbers. I get room 433, and I look over to Tris's number. 514. My heart sinks. Her room will be quite far away from mine. Tris seems to read my expression and says, "Hey, it's alright. I'll visit you as much as I can, and there's no rule against staying at someone's room." She is very clever.

Tris's POV

I see Christina running toward me, her eyes unfocused and her expression chilly. Her chin droops and her eyelashes come down to her eyes and the tip of her mouth is slanted.

"Hey," she says in a sad tone. "Glad you could make it here."

"What's wrong?"

"Well…Will started dating another girl…her name is Briana. Yea, she's got beautiful black hair, etc. Unlike me."

I am completely taken aback. This is completely not what I expected. "Well…glad to see you could make it here," I reply and give her a hug while she starts sobbing into my shoulder. I bite my lip and try to think of something good to say. "You'll find the right guy, don't worry," I reassure Christina as sobs rack her body and she wipes away.

Like a miracle, she smiles. "Thank you!" she says as she skips off. That was…unexpected…That girl has some serious mood issues. One minute she's sobbing…no wait, one _SECOND_ she's sobbing, and the next, she's skipping and bouncing and smiling. Tobias raises an eyebrow at me. I shrug and shake my head.

*Page break*

_1 day later_

They don't even give us time to recover; they want us immediately to get to school, all packed, not even checking if we bothered to bring our stuff here. Just wow… and unfortunately, we do not have a break, but we have a whole hour lunch, (**Which is lucky, because my school has a 30 min lunch: T, but if you include the huge lunch line, it would be 20 min: L). **Christina sits by Will, and she is trying her hardest to keep her bouncing emotions inside of her, and Will is like rubbing a salt in a wound.

Boys are just so clueless. Oh, and Tobias is too, but don't tell him I said that.

"Hmm…so guys, you want to go to the underground movies with Briana and me?"

Christina looks away and says, "Yeah…I guess."

It's about impossible to keep the smirk from my face. The same goes with Four.

"Yeah, sure, we'll be there at 4:00," Four answers, trying to keep a straight face.

Boys these days are just so clueless.

Intolerant!


	12. Chapter 12

**Bah, there's a little lemon here. I recommend you not read it if you're under 13. Enough said kay? **

**Christina's POV**

I feel drawn, sitting on Will's desk as he does homework. We were dismissed quite early, at 2:00, which then he invited me over to his "house." Happily, I get to sulk and watch him do his homework, waiting for Briana to come over. Boys can just be so clueless. I don't think he'll ever get the idea that I hate the idea of him dating Briana.

The world's just so unfair in a way that makes me want to scream.

Will's voice jeers me back to reality from my thoughts.

"Hey, Christina, you bored?"

Yeah," I answer almost uncomprehendingly.

"They're taking so long. You know, Four and Tris. Want to play a game of Truth or Dare?" Will asks, and gives me that mischievous smile.

The idea of a game immediately brightens me up.

"Sure!"

"So…truth or dare?" Will asks.

"Dare," I answer.

"I dare you to say, in the bed, after every sentence," Will smirks.

Oh…this wasn't going to be easy. I swallow hard.

"Okay, in the bed." Will laughs and I notice small things like how his chin moves up as he smiles.

"Truth or dare, in the bed," I mutter. I close my eyes and sit down on the floor to relax. When I open my eyes, he is gone.

Then, I look behind me, and what I see is so strange, I think I'm dreaming. Will is behind me, his mouth brushing my shoulder, and he says, "You still want to try..." I stare back, speechless, and nervous.

He does not answer. He locks eyes with me and we both have the same instinct. He pushes himself up, bringing me along with him.

**Will's POV**

I grab her, and lace my fingers through her back. I grip onto her shirt and twist my fingers through it, and push my mouth toward her. My mouth crushes against hers, and I grab her waist, and set my hands on it. Our mouths fight for power, and her tongue snakes into mine and wraps around mine. I feel her hollow bone, and she presses toward me, and I push her back, snaking my arms around her waist, so that now, I am holding her up by her waist with my arms wrapped around her, and our lips are in contact, in some sort of way that is too less, and I need more, I will never be satisfied, and her arms and holding onto my shirt, and her legs are wrapped around me.

I can't stop myself, though I don't even know what I'm doing. I push my hand toward her stomach, and she clutches over and her knees reach my waist, and I push her forward.

I press Christina against the wall, and my mouth hits her neck, working its way to her mouth. I shove her against the wall so hard, I hear her groan, but I don't care. Her hands hold onto my neck, and her legs are crammed up against my knees, and she pushes upward, and we twist around as I press her against the wall, kissing her.

Christina pushes her legs up once again, and I lose balance, and I grab onto her waist and wrap my arms around her. I wrap each leg around her leg, so that we are completely tangled on each other, and I fall on the couch, bringing Christina falling down with me. Her knee hits my chest and her other leg falls between my two legs.

Her body is left of mine, still on top of me, but more to the side, and one of her arms is around my neck, and the other is grabbing hold of my ribs.

She twists her fingers into my shirt and claws it forward, her knee pressing against my chest. She moves her mouth toward mine again, and her knee slips between my legs and she pushes upward again, so that her legs are twisted into mine but higher, and her knees and slipping inside my shirt.

I feel the cold air on my skin, and she claws it forward, while kissing me, and I pull it off quick. My bare skin needs more, not just shirt, and I don't even know what I'm doing, because I've never done this before.

Christina lets out a gasp, and I murmur into her mouth, "Do you want me to stop?"

"Oh, no."

I grab Christina's shirt and pull it upward, and I feel the bare skin exposed on mine, and it feels so good that I just need to have more. My leg instinctively comes upward as she's working at my mouth and her tongue is stronger than mine, and makes circles in my mouth. It slips between her waist, into her jeans.

My legs go into her jeans and I feel her legs, so warm inside her pants. My legs push downward, pushing her jeans down. Soon, they come down as Christina shakes her legs and my legs wrap around hers, so that my legs are circling both of hers, and Christina is only in her underwear.

Her hands grasp my face and we roll, sideways as her fingers slip between my pants. She grabs my pants and pulls them off and I press myself against her chest.

My hands wrap around her and I keep pressing to her and we slip onto the bed, and roll.

My tongue presses against her cheeks, keeping her mouth warm. Now, we are completely entangled. My mouth hasn't wanted any air since her mouth is more exhilarating. My arms are wrapped around her, and my right leg is on top of her leg. My left leg is circling her waist. Her arms are on my cheek, and her knee is pushed up against my chest, while the other is rubbing against my waist.

I grab her neck, and shove her upward. She curls up into a ball so now her knees are against my stomach. Her arms are caressing around my bare legs, and we have nothing on except underwear and I have my pants halfway on. She keeps pushing upward, like she needs to be up to survive, and her knees bend so that her legs and pressing against my hips.

Her skin is so smooth, without a flaw. She lets out a sigh as our mouths part for air, and her lips scan through our tangled legs and bodies, satisfied, but still wanting more. She pinks my hands onto the bed so I can't move, and sucks on my mouth, and sloshing her body around mine.

Then she puts her hands on my chest and says, "Will, you are such an idiot," and her mouth collapses on mine, and my arms lace around her hips. We pull the covers on and my hands rub against her hips as her hands are rubbing my bare arms down to my ribs. I gasp and am about to grab her neck, and draw my mouth into hers again, when I hear a knock on the door. Christina squeals and slips under the covers as her cold hands wrap around my legs.

I dress so quickly, doing a sloppy job, even for 7 seconds. The door opens and I see Briana, standing there.

_Sh*t! _I HAD COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT BRIANA! It was hard to explain…but until now, I had completely forgot about Briana. Christina was just so observant, and such an aggressive kisser, and seriously, who cared about all this _stuff _if it didn't satisfy the needs you want?

"You're looking messy today," she says and draws my face in for a kiss, but I don't. I can feel Christina's arms wrapped around my waist and her body compressed between my legs. She is shivering and her mouth is against my hip.

"What?" she says as she raises her eyebrows in question.

Oh…help.

"Here, can we go to your room?" I ask, and set my hand on Christina's neck as an answer to come out soon.

"Sure," Briana answers carefully.

The blankets move a little and I slip my legs out of them to cover it.

Briana grabs the cover and pulls it off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Review please C:**

Will's POV

I grab onto Christina's leg so hard, she goes pale, and when Briana takes off the covers, she screams, half from what is to come, and half because she is almost completely naked.

Briana screams when she sees Christina and screams at me, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU B***H!"

"Wait, Briana, I can explain," I say even though I probably can't.

"Tell me…tell me what this ugly thing…IS DOING IN YOUR BED!" Briana's whisper gradually turns into a horrifying screech.

"I'm really sorry Briana, but you just didn't have the same impact on me. Besides, her kisses are stronger, and I just really wanted something that felt good," I say.

"If I ever knew…that all you wanted was _that _I would've never, _ever _signed up to be your girlfriend you-you"

"Fine!" I interrupt and even though it's really cruel, I grab Christina's arm, and place my hands on her waist, place are mouths together, and go back to aggressive playing with her even though I know Briana is watching us snatch around together.

Briana just watches, red eyed, and runs out of the room screaming.

Tris's POV

I lean on Tobias's shoulder as we saunter toward Will's room. His body is warm, and its comfort to lean on it, since I'm so tired. We grab the handle to the door, and without asking, yank it open.

And I see the two bodies, compressed together, and I almost shriek and cover my eyes.

Christina is lying, half naked on the bed with Will, in the same way. Their bodies are a mess all over each other and…I'm not going into details…it's just not right.

Will screams, and so does Christina, though it's funny how Will's scream is way higher pitched than Christina's.

"Oh," is all I can manage, because it's gross to me for some reason.

"What, are you doing?" Tobias laughs out.

"We're just having some fun," Will says seductively. Christina opens her mouth to speak, but closes it tightly. Oh well. If Will's doing drugs or whatsoever, it's his own fault.

Tobias wraps his arms around me as if in protection as says tightly, "We'll be down there. Meet us there." Then he grabs my arms and walks toward the door quickly, and shuts it tight.

"What was that all about?" I demand and yank my arm away from his grasp. "Actually, could you ever so possibly believe, that I have no idea?" he replies smoothly.

In a few minutes, Will and Christina are fully dressed, and Christina is in a lacy pink dress, with cropped trimmings, and Will just has shorts and a shirt on. They still look good together. "Nice dress," I smile as best as I could and say to Christina. She grins back that silly grin, and twirls around. "I know right! I went shopping for hours to find this! Like-"I don't even bother listening to the rest.

We make it to the movies and end up watching Mocking-Jay part 1. This mental girl, named Katniss, is crazy because she's gone to fight to death and her boyfriend whatsoever has been captured. I keep my arms around Tobias the whole time. Every time I shrink back from an awkward moment, he takes my face in his hands and kisses me.

When we're done, we call over the rest of our friends, to our house to play quite the steamy game of Truth or Dare.

*Page Break*

Zeke comes sauntering into the room, with Uriah behind him. "HEYYY, YOU DIDN'T START THE GAME WITHOUT US HOT DUDES, HUH?" Uriah yells. Zeke elbows him and says, "The ladies talk first you idiot."

Zeke throws his arms up in the air, and practically screams, "The rules of the game are simple! You either choose to do the dare or truth…but if you chicken out on a dare, you take an article of clothing off, and dance without it for a minute! And if you chicken out on a truth," he pauses to smirk, "You will have to sit on somebody for the next 10 rounds!" everyone stares at him. Zeke sits down and looks around the room.

"I go first. The Zeke, is the most fabulous. Now…hmm…" he glances around every direction and finally to Marlene.

"Marlene, truth or dare?"

"I ain't any pansy-cake! Deal with it. Dare."

Zeke pauses to think, then snickers, "I dare you to lick the bathroom floor." Marlene goes pale and screams, "WHY DO I GET ALL THE TERRIBLE DARES? WHY!" then begins to lick to bathroom floor.

Once Marlene is finished groaning about how it's unfair that she gets all the disgusting dares, she says, "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I answer.

"I dare you to remove all your clothing for the rest of the game."

It's either to remove all my clothing, or just remove one article of clothing. This is totally hard.

I remove my shirt quickly and blush as people stare at me for some apparent reason.

"What?" I inquire. "Nothing, you just have a wonderful body!" Marlene laughs and everybody else laughs with her, causing me to blush a deeper shade of red.

"Mhmm. Now, Christina, truth or dare?" I will have to get revenge, sweet, sweet revenge.

"Dare you idiot," Christina flips her hair and crosses her arms.

I sigh. "I dare you dump your head in the toilet."

Christina screams, "WHAT. WHAT-YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THAT'S UNFAIR-"

"By laws of the game, I can dare you to do whatever I want."

Christina groans, and runs over to the toilet, and quickly dips her head in the toilet, and comes out with her face dripping, and her hair soaking wet, with toilet water dripping all over her body. Her hair drips water on her mouth and when she opens her mouth to talk, the water falls in to her mouth, causing her to muffle a scream.

Finally, she stops freaking out about water, and says, "Ha. Who said I can't dare you again?" she winks at Marlene and Marlene nods. There's a secret conversation going on between the two of them. "Dare," a smile plays on my lips.

"I dare you to remove all your clothing for the rest of the game."

What.

What.

What.

Seriously?

I already have my shirt off. It's either to take the bra off, which is a big no, no, or take my pants off. I had to come with no socks. And shoes don't count, I suppose. Annoyed, I take my pants off. At least I still have my other spots covered. Everyone stares at my thin bare legs. I know they aren't much, since I'm so small, but Tobias smiles and nods in encouragement, so everyone looks away.

Annoyed, I decide not to take any more dares. Then Uriah shouts, "WILL! TRUTH OR DARE?" Why does he shout so much?

Will flips his messy hair and grins that mischievous grin. "Dare…" the words barely come from his parted arched lips before Uriah says, "7 minutes in-no…7 minutes is too short and uncreative…10 minutes. You and Tris. In the closet, the small one-" he smirks.


End file.
